


Long hair in a war can be useful

by JisooSZ



Category: Gintama
Genre: A bit of Joui 4, Explicit Sexual Content, Hurt/Comfort, Joui War, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 18:42:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21324850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JisooSZ/pseuds/JisooSZ
Summary: Katsura quizás debería replantearse sus métodos de consuelo y no aplicarlos con cualquiera.
Relationships: Katsura Kotarou/Sakata Gintoki
Kudos: 15





	Long hair in a war can be useful

―Deberías ir a verlo ―dijo Sakamoto con una sonrisa alegre, mientras volvía a llenar por cuarta vez de forma descuidada la jarra de madera de su compañero. El sake se derramó porque no calculó bien la cantidad que el recipiente podía albergar, y salpicó todo. A ninguno de los presentes pareció importarle.

―¿A quién? ―la lengua de Katsura quizás arrastró más las palabras de lo que debería, aunque su cabeza ya comenzaba a sentirse ligera y no se dio cuenta.

―¡Ya sabes, ya sabes! ―chilló, soltando una fuerte carcajada que hizo que la mitad del campamento se diese la vuelta hacia donde estaban.

―No grites, imbécil ―la voz seria de Takasugi esa vez no fue tan seria como siempre.

―¡Disfruta de la fiesta, Chibisuke! Podría ser la última, ¡jajajaja!

Katsura no escuchó para nada esa última parte de la conversación, y su dispersa mente se quedó concentrada en el fuerte crepitar de la hoguera que estaba entre medio de los tres. Le dolía el culo de estar sentado en el duro y frío suelo, ya no sentía los dedos de los pies por el frío primaveral nocturno y su cabeza estaba en todos lados menos sobre sus hombros. Pero por alguna razón, no se sentía mal.

Quizás era lo que necesitaba, liberar su carga aunque fuese por un corto rato.

Sus ojos dejaron el fuego mientras le daba otro largo trago a su jarra, sintiendo el asqueroso alcohol barato con sabor a colonia destrozarle la garganta al bajar. Su paladar quizás ya se había acostumbrado, porque esa vez no sintió ganas de vomitar.

Observó distraído el enorme campamento improvisado que se había montado afuera de una casa de campo abandonada. Los cuatro grandes escuadrones estaban ahí reunidos, así que había sido difícil encontrar un lugar adecuado para acogerlos a todos. Aunque los alrededores de la casa, escondida por un denso y espeso bosque, habían sido suficiente.

Hacía mucho frío fuera, pero la residencia había quedado reservada como el lugar de descanso de los cuatro comandantes, ya que era imposible que todos los soldados cupiesen y no pretendían ser injustos.

Los hombres reían y bebían en pequeños o grandes grupos rodeando fogatas, como si fuesen totalmente ajenos a la matanza que amenazaba con ahogarlos. Los heridos ya habían sido tratados también. Habían ganado una batalla muy importante recientemente y eso había subido la moral lo suficiente, así que no vio razón por la cual no celebrarlo. Algunos soldados estaban apostados en sitios estratégicos por si los Amanto los encontraban, aunque no parecía probable. Esa zona era suya, de la humanidad. Esa noche quizás podría relajarse por primera vez en meses.

Su atención volvió a sus dos compañeros cuando Sakamoto le pegó un puñetazo en el brazo particularmente fuerte al volver a reírse, tanto que casi pierde el equilibrio y se cae al suelo. Supuso que fue el alcohol, porque le devolvió el golpe con otra carcajada.

―¡¿Qué pasa que Kintoki no sale?! ¡Se va a perder toda la fiesta!

―Es verdad, ¿quizás se ha perdido entre cuatro paredes? ―la risa maliciosa de Takasugi fue coreada por la estridente de Sakamoto―. Es tan tonto que no me extrañaría.

―No os metáis con él, bastante tiene con ese pelo…

―Eso ha estado feo, Zura.

―Bien, tenéis razón.

―Estás lo suficientemente borracho como para darme la razón ―se burló Sakamoto, sentándose a su lado y pasando su brazo alrededor de sus hombros para darle una especie de apretado e incómodo abrazo. Katsura arrugó la nariz cuando el olor a sudor y alcohol le llegó fuerte, pero no intentó apartarse.

―No estoy tan borracho como para no olerte ―gruñó con una mueca, dándole un suave codazo a su amigo en el costado―. Apestas.

―Tú también estás asqueroso ―se rió―. Quién lo diría.

Le dio un tirón a su pelo sucio y enredado y volvió a reírse cuando Katsura, en vez de mirarle con su típica cara seria y negar con la cabeza, se burló de vuelta.

―Oi, imbécil. Deja a ese idiota y sirve más, esto está vacío ―ladró Takasugi, levantando la jarra y lanzándosela a sus cabezas. Zura lo esquivó con elegancia, pero Sakamoto no tuvo tantos reflejos y le dio en toda la frente.

Chilló dramáticamente y se levantó de un salto, comenzando a gritarle a Takasugi que _qué narices hacía _y que_ si quería matarlo_, y éste gritándole de vuelta a su vez que _por qué no lo había esquivado _ y que_ cómo podía ser tan inútil_.

Llegó un punto en que la conversación se hizo tan confusa y estúpida que Katsura se perdió y su borrosa mirada delineó vagamente la silueta de la casa recortándose contra el oscuro cielo, con una Luna menguante a sus espaldas. Dejó suavemente la jarra en el suelo al sentir que como bebiese más acabaría vomitando hasta el desayuno, y sacudió la cabeza para despejarse.

Un estúpido pensamiento revoloteó por su espesa mente: «¿Y Gintoki?». Fue corto, fue tonto, pero se quedó el rato suficiente como para que su cuerpo reaccionase solo e intentase ponerse en pie. Pero no tardó en tener a Sakamoto de nuevo encima, y esa vez Takasugi se sentó a su lado. Se quedó atrapado ahí en medio, como el jamón entre dos rebanadas de pan.

―Zura, Zura ―”murmuró” (muy, muy entrecomillado) Sakamoto, mientras rellenaba la jarra abandonada de nuevo y la chocaba bruscamente contra su pecho, empapando las ya de por sí ropas sucias al derramar la mitad del contenido.

―No es Z-

―¿Por qué no lo intentas ahora? ―la voz chillona le dio dolor de cabeza y la alegría inicial del alcohol fue bajando radicalmente hasta convertirse en unas ganas increíbles de querer hundir la cabeza bajo tierra.

―Es verdad. Podrías aprovecharte de la situación ―giró la cabeza al oír la voz más baja de Takasugi.

Lo miró de reojo sin comprender qué decía, ni mucho menos por qué él lo miraba con esa cara tan extraña. Esa cara que ponía cuando eran niños e iba a hacer alguna trastada como empujar a Gintoki al río en pleno invierno. Esa expresión que hacía que su rostro serio y deformado por la ira de la guerra se suavizase hasta ser un leve alzamiento de cejas y una minúscula sonrisa. Katsura había decidido que le gustaba volver a verla.

―¿…Aprovecharme? ―dijo, cuando se dio cuenta de que se había perdido en sus tonterías.

―Ya sabes.

―No lo sabe, imbécil. ¿No lo ves? ―Takasugi volvió a ignorar a Sakamoto y bebió dignamente un gran trago de su bebida, mirando a Katsura de reojo―. Pensaba que el tonto de los cuatro era ése.

―¡Eso, díselo! ―se rió él.

―¿Ves? ―suspiró. Quizás fue el alcohol que también había afectado a un hombre como Takasugi, porque se acercó más a esos dos, e inclinó la cabeza para hablar más bajo―. Gintoki está dentro de la casa, y está solo. Vulnerable.

Sakamoto asintió con una sonrisa tonta, pero Katsura solamente parpadeó con confusión, sin saber a qué venían esas caras tan extrañas que estaban poniendo. Además, a la luz del fuego y con los sonrojos por una mezcla de frío y alcohol, se veían terroríficos. No pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío que lo estremeció entero.

―Yo… creo que no entiendo.

―¡Está solo, Zura! ¡Necesitará consuelo! ―insistió Sakamoto, gesticulando exageradamente para señalar la casa.

―Dios, qué denso que eres. Que vayas y te lo folles, imbécil ―gruñó Takasugi. Katsura casi se atraganta con el sake que le habían obligado a beber de nuevo y comenzó a toser tan ruidosamente que algunos soldados se giraron disimuladamente.

―¡¿Qué?! ―gritó/susurró, cuando consiguió superar su ataque de tos.

―No te hagas el santo tampoco, hemos visto las miradas que le lanzas.

―No sé de qué me hablas ―quizás a ese punto ya no tenía sentido mentir, pero Katsura no dudaba en que acabaría enterrando su cabeza (o a esos dos) en el suelo como esa conversación siguiese por ahí. ¡No era agradable hablar de un amigo con otros amigos!

―Va, no seas tímido. Ya sabemos lo que os traéis ―se rió Sakamoto, palmeándole la espalda con fuerza. Katsura de nuevo casi pierde el equilibrio, aunque su otro compañero lo agarró del brazo.

No le gustaba que se hubiesen aliado para hacerlo sentir tan pequeño y miserable. No le estaba haciendo nada de gracia.

―¿Qué sabéis? ―gruñó bajo.

Realmente no había nada, nunca había pasado absolutamente nada, pero no pudo evitar estar a la defensiva. Gintoki era… siempre había sido especial. Siempre había atraído irremediablemente su atención, sobresalía demasiado en todo, aunque no fuese algo bueno. De pequeños era el mejor con el bokken, a pesar de tener más veces la mano metida en la nariz que alrededor de la empuñadura del arma. Y cuando la guerra les obligó a hacerse adultos quizás demasiado pronto, la forma en la que lo veía cambió. Ya no era un niño tonto y perezoso, sino un guerrero poderoso y confiable, que deslumbraba a enemigos y a aliados por igual.

Pero Katsura sabía que debajo de la sangre y de la fuerza, seguía siendo Gintoki. Ese mismo tipo que se tumbaba a la sombra de un árbol porque estaba cansado, aunque no hubiese hecho nada en todo el día. Que le tiraba del pelo para molestarlo y le decía que parecía una niña. Ese que discutía con Takasugi día sí y día también. Pero que a pesar de todo, siempre, _siempre_, les había protegido, intentando que no se diesen cuenta.

Quizás fue la fortaleza para mantenerse entero lo que le atrajo. No sabía, tampoco importaba, pero no quería solo pasar una noche con él. No _podía_ conformarse con solo eso.

―Puede parecer que Sakamoto quizás se golpeó en la cabeza al nacer, pero tiene buena vista ―comentó Takasugi, alzando la jarra hacia al aludido para que la rellenase de nuevo. Éste ya iba tan mal que ni siquiera se ofendió por el insulto, y asintió como un estúpido, sin haberlo escuchado para nada.

―Sí, sí, he visto cosas. Pero tranquilo, Zura, nadie más lo sabe, de verdad ―Katsura sólo soltó un profundo suspiro. Además de sentirse aún algo aturdido por el alcohol, ahora debía sumársele la sensación de tener un pequeño pájaro carpintero martilleándole el cerebro.

―¿Y cómo sabéis que querrá que esté con él ahora? 

―Mira, te voy a contar un secreto ―Sakamoto también se agachó como Takasugi, y rodeó los hombros de Katsura para obligarlo a agacharse con él. Desde tan cerca, podía ver hasta la forma en la que su frente brillaba por el sudor y el pelo corto se pegaba a ella. Sus ojos eran tan azules que parecían el mar―. Cuando vamos a los Barrios Rojos, Kintoki siempre elige lo mismo ―hizo una pausa dramática, aumentando un suspense que no había.

―Putas altas, delgadas y con el pelo largo y negro ―interrumpió Takasugi.

―¡Takasugi, venga ya! ¡Iba a de-!

―¿Y eso qué tiene que ver conmigo? ―preguntó Katsura, ignorando los lloriqueos de Sakamoto en su oído porque su compañero se había llevado toda la atención.

―¿También te golpeaste la cabeza al nacer? ¿Necesitas que te traiga un espejo para que te mires en él?

―¿Queréis decir que él…?

―¿Se las folla pensando en que eres tú? Probablemente ―interrumpió Takasugi, encogiéndose de hombros.

Casi se echa a reír ante la cara sorprendida de Zura. Bueno, no lo admitiría en voz alta, pero era agradable relajarse con sus compañeros (y reírse de ellos) aunque fuese un rato.

―Yo… no sé.

―Esto no es una guerra en la que tengas que hacer una estrategia, Zura ―añadió Sakamoto―. Sólo lánzate. Si te rechaza, le pegaremos una paliza.

―Eso te lo aseguro yo.

―Qué miedo, Takasugi. No vuelvas a poner esa cara de sádico nunca más…

Katsura ya estaba acostumbrado a aislarse de las conversaciones de sus compañeros cuando comenzaban a desvariar, así que esa vez no fue diferente. Su mirada regresó a la casa rodeada por un pequeño y destrozado jardín. Las puertas correderas y todas las ventanas estaban cerradas a cal y canto, ni siquiera se veía una tenue luz viniendo de dentro. Era antigua, demasiado quizás. Se cruzó de brazos, agarrando sus codos en un gesto nervioso.

―No te lo pienses tanto, Zura. Piensa que mañana podríamos morir, así que vive como si fuese el último día ―dijo Sakamoto, con una sonrisa en los labios. Pareció increíble que fuese capaz de decir algo tan profundo y coherente, aunque el momento se rompió cuando Takasugi le volvió a tirar su jarra a la cabeza.

―No eres el filosófico del grupo.

―¡¿Tenemos un filosófico en el grupo?!

―No, pero si lo tuviésemos, no serías tú.

―¡Me conformo, pero deja de tirarme cosas!

―Iré, pero sólo para ver cómo está ―interrumpió Katsura, levantándose―. Después de lo que ha pasado hoy... ―añadió en un murmullo, para sí mismo.

Su adolorida cabeza ya era incapaz de aguantar los agudos chillidos de Sakamoto. Sintió ese par de ojos clavados en la nuca cuando comenzó a caminar con un paso algo tambaleante hacia la casa. No estaba borracho, no. Sólo hacía aire.

Se acomodó bien el remendado kimono. El haori se había perdido en algún punto de la batalla de ese día, y la armadura estaba tan destrozada que se deshizo de ella en cuanto acabaron. El cinturón blanco ya era de cualquier color menos blanco, y ni siquiera quería echarle un vistazo a sus pantalones. Una de sus sandalias estaba rota, llevaba el pelo sucio y enredado… ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a consolar a alguien así? Se pondría a llorar con sólo mirarlo.

Dio un pequeño salto para subir al suelo de madera elevado, y alzó la cabeza para observar el techo bajo y medio en ruinas. La puerta corredera estaba medio desencajada, y el papel había sido arrancado y sustituido por tablones grandes que tapaban los agujeros. Sus dedos acariciaron el marco de la puerta durante unos segundos, soltando un bajo suspiro. Y abrió con algo de dificultad.

La oscuridad inundó su campo de visión, y la tenue luz lunar iluminó lo que parecía un salón, completamente vacío. La paja con la que se había hecho el tatami estaba levantada en muchos puntos, como si se hubiese frotado con fuerza para limpiar alguna mancha que no se iba. El papel de las paredes estaba arrancado. 

Sacó una cerilla y la prendió, cerrando la puerta detrás de él cuando el viento frío se coló y amenazó con apagar el vacilante fuego. Recorrió el salón con algo de prisa, llegando al oscuro pasillo. Gracias a la falta de iluminación, vio al fondo del todo una ralla de luz que se colaba entre el marco maltrecho de las puertas. 

Lo recorrió con facilidad, alzando la cerilla para poder ver todo lo posible. Todo estaba vacío, parecía que los dueños habían recogido todas sus pertenencias y habían huido. Palpó la puerta corredera e intentó empujarla, notando al momento que estaba cerrada. Pegó la oreja, y como no escuchó nada, soltó un suave suspiro. La cerilla ya casi se había consumido entre sus dedos, así que la apagó con un brusco movimiento de muñeca y se quedó totalmente a oscuras, sólo con el tenue rayo de luz que venía de la habitación.

―Gintoki, ábreme.

―Lárgate ―un gruñido salió de allí después de algunos segundos.

―Soy yo.

―Lárgate ―repitió, esa vez con voz más grave.

Katsura sabía por qué no estaba celebrando con ellos. Y también sabía por qué sus dos entrometidos compañeros le habían casi forzado a ir hacia allí. Quizás su intención ni siquiera era el sexo, sólo darle algo de compañía a Gintoki. Katsura no entendía por qué tenía que recaer la responsabilidad en él, pero la aceptó. Si Takasugi y Sakamoto lo consideraban apto, entonces intentaría no defraudar.

Todo eso pasó porque en la larga batalla de aquel día, el escuadrón con más pérdidas fue el de _Shiroyasha_. No porque él fuese un mal líder, sino porque los Amanto les habían tendido una trampa y habían acabado con la mitad de los hombres. El resto consiguieron escapar gracias a Gintoki, aunque había sido un golpe bajo.

Por ese fallo, pudieron separar al ejército Amanto y los otros tres escuadrones se encargaron de destrozar todas las tropas. Había sido una victoria a costa de la muerte de muchos hombres, pero celebraban porque _podrían_ haber muerto todos allí. Celebraban el estar vivos, y celebraban la victoria por los que ya no podían hacerlo.

Eso Katsura lo comprendía, al igual que también comprendía que Gintoki estuviese enfadado, y más concretamente, que no quisiera verlo a él. Al fin y al cabo, era el estratega, y era el que decidía a dónde iban las tropas. Obviamente no había sido su intención, mucho menos su culpa, ya que los Amanto siempre tenían a Gintoki en el punto de mira, pero qué menos que ir a… ¿disculparse? ¿Consolarlo? No entendía muy bien qué hacía ahí. Y menos con las palabras de Takasugi y Sakamoto revoloteando molestamente en su cabeza. Ellos lo habían planeado todo, y Katsura se había dejado enredar con demasiada facilidad.

Viendo que pasaban los minutos y no le abría, apoyó la frente contra la puerta reforzada con tablones húmedos y viejos de madera, suspirando débilmente. Se sentía mareado, aunque el dolor de cabeza ya no era tan sofocante.

―Gintoki… déjame entrar. Necesito… ―se mordió la lengua, sin saber qué excusa ponerle. No quería mentir, pero quizás…―, necesito tu ayuda para una herida.

La puerta se abrió al momento, y Katsura casi se cae de cara al suelo. Se incorporó con toda la dignidad que pudo reunir y se cruzó de brazos, encontrándose de frente con el rostro serio de Gintoki, que le lanzó una para nada disimulada mirada de arriba abajo.

―¿Dónde tienes la herida?

―En… ―aunque tuvo la sensación de que su mente trabajaba rápido, en verdad nadie exageraría al decir que se quedó en silencio durante largos segundos enteros― el pie.

Tampoco era mentira, seguía yendo descalzo por todos lados. Unos calcetines no lo protegerían de rocas puntiagudas o lo que hubiese por el camino, aunque no le importaba demasiado, ni tampoco le dolía nada. Sólo era una simple excusa.

―Siéntate ahí.

Katsura dirigió su mirada hacia donde él señalaba, viendo un par de cojines planos y descoloridos en el suelo. Se sentó de piernas cruzadas, y observó con curiosidad la espaciosa habitación mientras Gintoki buscaba algo. Sorprendentemente, no estaba vacía. Había una pequeña mesa baja y redonda a un lado, con algunas hojas de papel arrugadas y una pluma con tinta negra que lo había manchado todo. Al otro lado de la habitación, una especie de colchoneta de paja muy maltrecha, que suponía que serviría como… cama. Aunque uno preferiría dormir en el suelo. 

Era una casa de campo de ricos, pero era evidente que esa habitación había sido usada por alguien más durante algo de tiempo.

―¿Qué escribías? ―preguntó, volviendo su atención hacia la pequeña mesa.

Gintoki bloqueó descaradamente su visión al ponerse delante, y se sentó en el suelo, trayendo entre manos una pequeña caja de madera.

―Cartas para las familias de los muertos ―fue lo único que respondió, dejando la caja en el suelo. Le hizo un brusco gesto y Katsura extendió lentamente la pierna izquierda. Quizás fue demasiado lento, porque Gintoki tiró de su tobillo con algo de fuerza.

―¿Siempre lo haces? ―el calcetín que acababa de sacarle, lleno de tierra y sangre, se quedó entre los dedos de Gintoki cuando él pareció quedarse petrificado. Aquellos ojos rojos se alzaron con lentitud, y luego se entrecerraron en un gesto irritado, antes de lanzar el calcetín a algún lugar de la habitación.

―Sé que también lo haces, así que no te hagas el sorprendido.

―No sé si consolará a sus familiares, pero… me gusta decirles que al menos esos soldados fueron valientes ―divagó, más concentrado en los dedos calientes de Gintoki sobre su piel fría que en lo que decía. Él palpó su pie y su tobillo, como si estuviese buscando algo roto, algo que evidentemente no había.

―Hm.

Su planta del pie estaba ensangrentada, aunque Katsura sabía que esa sangre no era suya. Simplemente había corrido por todos lados sin sandalia, así que había pisado mucha sangre. No se esperaba para nada que Gintoki frotase la sangre seca con la manga de su haori, ensuciando el blanco puro. Intentó apartar el pie como un acto reflejo, pero el firme agarre en su tobillo se lo impidió.

―Quieto. Estate quieto de una vez ―murmuró, arrugando el entrecejo cuando resultó evidente que no conseguiría nada―. Buscaré agua, te vas a quedar ahí.

―Gin… ―y la puerta se cerró―… toki.

Katsura soltó un pesado suspiro, dejándose caer hacia atrás. En serio, ¿qué se suponía que tenía que decir para animarle? Sentía que más bien solo lo empeoraba todo.

Con ese tonto pensamiento en mente, los minutos se arrastraron con lentitud, y sus ojos se entre entrecerraron por el cansancio. Lo último que pensó fue que realmente le gustaría ayudar a Gintoki. 


End file.
